Four Girls, One Guy, and a Whole Lot of Mischief
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: After yet another successful mission, Team Rainbow takes the night off. IQ Twitch, Ying, and Frost play a hot game of spin the bottle. Later in the night, Frost runs into Blitz and oh how the night truly begins.


**I want to give a special thanks to Sgt. Pickles 3 for working with me to create this story. He came up with the whole plot and was the main force behind this story.**

The gloom of the soaking storm couldn't douse the excitement of Team Rainbow. They had just returned from a successful mission in Madrid. All that mattered now was the that the minister was safe and the party that would soon come.

The ruckus of the team woke the coastline hotel. One group of girls, Ying, Frost, IQ, and Twitch decided to unload all their gear into the large suite. Everyone was in high spirits as they raided every nook and cranny, taking every bit of food and alcohol available to stoke the bliss fire of enjoyment and relief.

Elias, Blitz, on the other hand, sat on the window sill absorbing the beauty of the glistening sea. Its shallow waves bent and warped the moon's light into a sparkling silver blanket. In his hands, he tinkered with his pistol.

"What's the matter, Champ?"

He turned to see Thatcher leaning against the wall. The Englishman's graying hair shifted in the cool breeze. "Still sneaking up people like that? I thought I'd be able to hear your knees creaking by now."

Thatcher gave a chuckle. "I'm not an old geezer yet. Anyways, the rest of the team is starting to crack into the cases if you care to join us."

"I don't drink normally."

"You sure? I keep a specialty bottle from England that only us Brits get to take a sip of. Might let you give a try."

"I'll pass. Thanks for the offer though."

"Suit yourself," he said as he left. Again Elias sat quietly.

.

"Who's first?" asked IQ. Her voice was a bit slurred from the drinks earlier. What was it? 11:00 pm?

Frost leaned back in her chair, still wary of this "game." Ying reached forward spun the empty bottle. Its hollow cavity rattled across the table. The bottle chose IQ and Twitch. Monika flashed her a devilish grin. "Come 'ere and give me a smooch."

Slowly, Emmanuelle stood and waltzed around the table. She yanked Monika's chair around to face her. Like a lioness coaxing her mate, Twitch slid onto her lap and pressed her hot lips against the German's. Monika prodded the inside of her mouth with her tongue and placed her hands on Emmanuelle's exposed waist. Twitch finally pulled away and she could tell from the look in IQ's eyes that she wanted more.

"I think I'm in love," the mesmerized girl said. That earned her a few mocking laughs. It was Frost's turn to spin. It landed on Ying and, ironically, Frost. The two women exchanged awkward glances.

"You either kiss or you take off some clothes… and we get to choose," Twitch said seductively. Tina looked down at her sweatshirt. She blushed as she realized there was nothing under it except for a bra.

"Well, shall we?" Ying invited. She leaned closer. Frost could feel her warm breath against her chin. Her chest trembled like pebbles in the way of a herd. Finally, she gave a light peck on Ying's pursed lips and quickly returned to leaning back in the chair.

Monika piped in, "You have to get into it a little more than that. Watch." She walked wobbly over to Ying, clasped her head between her hands, and crashed her lips against the Chinese woman. When she returned to her seat, Siu turned back to Frost. She was hungry and Tina's cheeks flushed cherry red.

Tina let out a shaky breath and met Siu's hazel gaze. Her draping black hair settled on her shoulders like a soft evening's snow.

"If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me. All you need to do is give me a little peck." Ying's breezy voice was calming and gave off a sense of security.

Tina nodded and leaned in again. She was planning on a quick peck on her lips, but Siu grasped her and pulled Frost in closer. The predator's claws held tight as she tried to resist. After a brief moment, Tina, lips still locked with Ying, eased her straining muscles. Instead of fighting the feeling, she began to indulge in the glorious sensation. Siu's kiss was just as promising as her voice and it made Frost's spine tingle. She quickly lost track of time, but it must have been long because Monika had to pry the infatuated loves apart. Frost was now eager to see where this was going…

.

Elias walked through the hallways. It was quiet on the top floor as he could hear the brushing of his worn jeans against each other. Footsteps echoed on the staircase. It was mute. He brushed aside his dirty blonde hair.

"Ah, Thatch said I'd find you up here."

"Need something?"

"Yeah actually. That bastard Dominic got drunk off his ass and we can't find him or Meghan. I just hope she doesn't break his arm or anything. You how those two are." he chuckled.

"Check the basement yet?" Mute had a moment of realization and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll head down there."

"Say, are you ever gonna join the party or are you just going to sulk up here by yourself?"

"Right after I go find those two I'll come back up. Is it true that you Englishmen have your own poison?"

"Ha," he scoffed. "Who told you? Mike?" Elias nodded. "Well, make sure you swing by and have a few drinks. Wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun" He turned to enter the noisy room where Blitz got a quick glance of Eliza dancing on top of a passed out Thermite.

Elias skipped down the quiet stairs and went searching for the missing operators. He checked the lounge but it was empty. As was the Blue Bar. There was a noise in the kitchen and his ears perked up. Carefully, he peered around the corner… There he found Dominic and Meghan, but he never thought he'd find them like this.

Meghan was shirtless and propped up on a table while a bare-chested Bandit vigorously made out with her. She gasped loudly as the sly German slid his hands over her bra and squeezed hard on her bulging boobs. Meghan's belt buckle popped and Dominic unzipped her pants, sliding a hand down her panties to massage her clit. She squirmed and writhed under his touch. As he started to kiss up and down her neck, Elias decided that he had seen enough. He crept up the stairs. The images of Dominic and Meghan kept flashing through his head and he didn't think they would ever stop. Maybe some of Thatcher's booze would help?

Elias climbed back up the stairs and turned the corner. He jumped as Frost collided into him, spilling beer and miscellaneous alcohol all over her shirt and pants.

"I… I'm so sorry," he exclaimed as bottles rattled and shattered on the ground.

"Oh it's alright," she chuckled.

"No, no, no that was completely my fault." He offered his hand down to Tina who was laying in a pile of broken bottles and spilled liquor. She gladly took it.

"Don't worry about it. I have some spare clothes in one of the rooms," she continued, as she brushed off her soaked pants.

"Mind if I walk you to your room? It's the only thing I can think of to try to make it up to you," Elias said, his face tuning down to the floor.

She giggled which made his face flush hot. "Sure." The two walked together down the corridor.

.

"Wait," Elias spoke up when the reached the halls. "Take my coat. Wouldn't want others to see you covered in booze now would we?" he joked.

A raised brow came from the Canadian, "Don't worry. I don't think anyone's going to see us out here."

"Fine, it'll at least keep you warm." He unzipped his combat jacket, revealing his bare arms and chest.

Tina gulped at Elias' muscled body, her eyes widening. Frost's face was even redder as she flushed with the shade of crimson and her mouth parted slightly. Before she could protest, however, the warm jacket was already on her shoulders and an equally warm pair of aqua blue eyes met her deep hazels. She stared in awe at the German.

"It's the least I can do fraulein…" He said.

"Elias-"

"Your room just down the hall. Trust me, I'll be fine" That single line made her heart skip a beat.

She clutched the jacket closer to her chilly frame, and so the two carried on with nothing but the echoes of their footsteps as they walked in complete silence…

.

The sound of their shoes came to halt as they stopped in front of her door, a black label with white lines on it that simply reads: "Frost"

"Well, this is our stop," Elias piped in, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Yep," was all she could reply with.

The two stood silently, taking in the awkward aura that Wavered around them…

"You should get changed, the others are probably waiting."

Tina nodded.

The two stood awkwardly, neither thinking of anything to say

"I'll get going now… I'll see you in the other room, yes?"

"Oh, uh. Sure!" Elias answered with an awkward smile on his face, his left hand behind his head, scratching lightly as the tension of silence engulfed them once more.

Both of them were still red as they stared into each other's eyes once more. Elias was lost in those deep hazel pupils, and he didn't know that Tina was being the same to his blues. A frigid night breeze whispered in their ears as it passed.

The tiny wind sent a chilling jolt to the both of their systems, awakening them from the both of their trances.

Tina Inserted her ID card into the door and took one more glance at the standing German. "I'll see you later Elias." And with that, she closed the door with a soft click.

Elias still stood there. His body not moving an inch. His mind was clouded with thoughts as he tried to process what just happened.

The surge of new emotions flooded his system, his chest felt like it was strangled. There was something inside him that stirred. A memory of a girl he had once dated before his employment flashed into his mind. Maybe it had been love?

Questions. More and more so, began to fill his mind. And with it, the flow of lewd images soon followed… Images of Tina. Images of her soaked top, of her bright blue bra… NO! As much as he hated the thought of the sudden infatuation, he couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman.

The more he tried to resist, the more the images started to cloud his mind. Her dark chocolate eyes, her glossy pink lips, her curvy waist highlighted by the soggy white top that hung over her cleavage ever so slightly. Frost's body was that of an artisan painting. Her smooth, brown skin represented the desert sand while her black hair painted a river of onyx. She was beautiful and there was no denying it. The growing bulge in his pants seems to agree.

He tried to hold his composure. His mind was running like a fox.

This is Tina you're thinking about! She's no more than a friend. Snap out of it! His mind screamed. Wonder what the others would think if they saw me now. No shirt, shivering, and a massive boner that wanted to be released.

"Hey, Elias?" The German jolted from the sudden voice from behind him, snapping his head towards the door again to see a flustered Frost peeking shyly from the door frame.

"You can come in if you like." She said with eyes looking at the ground to hide the embarrassment. "It's cold out there and I wouldn't want you to freeze" As if on queue, Elias looked down to his torso with a shocked expression on his face as he suddenly came to re-realization of his condition, hot blood returning to his already burning face.

"Plus, I can give your jacket back as soon as I'm done."

"You sure you want me to come in?"

"I think it would be weirder for a half-naked man to be standing at my door," she giggled.

God, this is not helping! Confused and lost in a hail of thoughts, Elias stood there awkwardly; his mouth opened, "Umm…" Was all he could manage until a voice called out.

"Elias! Where'd you go?" It belonged to a young Englishman. Mute? His footsteps getting louder and louder with each tap of his heel.

He froze. The guys must be looking for him. Frost nabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him into her room. She quickly turned the lock with a satisfying click.

"Elias! Goddammit, where'd he go?" Mute's voice was right outside of the door.

The German tried to say something but his attempt was muffled by Tina's hands on his mouth. His head turned back and they stared at each other in the dimly lit room, her hands still clasped around his lips. She gave him a devilish smirk.

Her sharp eyes were still locked on his as she released her iron grip and put a finger up her lips. Frost then signaled for him to remain silent as the boots began to walk away, eventually dying off. A sigh of relief escaped Tina's lips. "That was a close one."

Elias chuckled, "You're telling me?" The two stood there in the soft light. "So what now? Should we head back to the others?"

"I don't know. I kinda like here."

He blushed at the sound of her velvet voice. "They're probably drunk anyway, so I don't think they'll miss us too much." Elias looked deep into her passionate eyes. Waves of liquid bronze flowed around her pupils. Now it was apparent to both of them that this wasn't infatuation. This was love.

He angled his head and went for a kiss. Frost closed her eyes and indulged in his sweet touch. Like a lion to its cubs, he handled her with a delicate style that could be matched by no other. Elias' hands went around her waist and he pressed his lips harder against hers. She pushed her hands up in between them and placed her palms on his muscled breast. While they made out, Frost groped and rubbed his hot chest, causing him to tense and relax.

They jumped at a sharp knock on the door and didn't need to communicate what to do next. Elias ran threw on his jacket as Tina hustled to pull her shirt over her head. He acted as calm as possible by leisurely spreading out on the messy bed and flipping on the TV. Frost then answered the door.

Monika was on the other side and held a flustered scowl on her face. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for twenty minutes!"

"Sorry there was a spill and I was cleaning up."

Curiously, IQ peeked over Tina's shoulder and spotted Blitz. "What's he doing in your room," she whispered.

"He ran into by accident and was helping me clean up the mess." She didn't like the snarky grin that formed on Monika. "I think we should make him pay for the drinks he lost us. He has to play ten rounds with us."

Realizing that there was no way out of this, Tina turned to Elias, but he was already right behind her.

"What kind of game are we talking about?" He rested his large arm over Frost's head on the doorway.

"You'll see. Come on."

Monika opened the door to Ying and Twitch making out on the sofa. They were obviously surprised to see Elias enter behind her.

"Found us a new player," the German teased. All five sat around the table and Emmanuelle spun the bottle. It landed on herself and Ying. Frost could feel her panties moisten a little at the groans of the kissing girls. She looked over to Elias who was clearly enjoying the scene. The bottle spun again and it landed on Blitz and Twitch.

"I don't know," she said. "His grip might kill me. I'm going to pass on this one. Besides, it's getting hot in here." The beautiful French Woman slowly lifted her loose shirt and dramatically pulled it over her boobs, making them fall and jiggle as it passed over.

"Now we spin for a different partner for Elias," Monika said. It just so happened to land on her. Slyly, she slid from her chair and Blitz rose to meet her but she pushed him back down and straddled his lap. All her teasing led to a simple peck on the lips and it was done.

"What was that?" he laughed.

"We need to save the best part for later. The next pair needs to do more than kiss… If you know what I mean."

Twitch and Ying were the next two. They didn't waste any time as Emmanuelle quickly unlatched Siu's belt and eased her hand down the front of her jeans. The woman couldn't contain her pleasure. Twitch must've found the right spot as Ying gasped and quivered. "Twi-Emmanu- Oh god."

Before they were finished, Frost spun the bottle and it landed on her and Elias. The two exchanged nervous looks. Sure they had kissed just a few minutes ago but more than that? "Come on, lovebirds," prodded Monika.

Tina stood with Blitz and, seductively, pushed him back with one finger in the middle of his chest. He fell back onto the couch and she hopped onto his lap. The lovers gazed deeply into each other's eyes. She let a beautiful smile spread across her face and dove in for the kiss.

His lips felt like silky velvet upon hers. She sat on Elias' lap grinding her hips back and forth across his solid erection as they both groaned with pleasure. Tina didn't care what the girls behind her thought, she was indulging in the steamy moment. A tingling spider crawled up her spine as her lover placed his strong hands on her ass, pulling her higher up onto him. Her tongue searched his mouth with the passion of sex and love. Frost loved the feeling of her breasts rubbing up against his massive chest and his warmth spreading through her body.

His cock was stone hard and begged to come out, but Tina's kissing was too great to cut off short. She lifted her arms up and let him slowly ease her shirt off. Elias' glanced over her tan shoulder to see Monika wrist deep into Ying's pants. Frost's boobs hung there ominously. He looked up at her hungrily and she bit her lip, smiling as he reached up and clasped the two melons. With each squeeze, she moaned louder and louder until he undid her bra and let them spill out over his chest. Tina leaned onto him and he kissed and licked the side of her neck while she stroked his bulge with one hand, earning her a rumbling groan and a hot breath against her smooth skin. Before they could go any further, someone pulled frost off of Elias. Ying pushed her to the side of the room and pressed her hot body against the wall.

"Maybe this time you won't be so nervous," she said as she smothered Frost with her lips and breasts.

He watched in anticipation as Monika and Emmanuelle knelt at his feet and moved their hands up his thighs. Tingling feelings scampered up his gut when Monika slid her soft hand up his shirt and stroked his solid abs. Her nails scraped the skin ever so slightly, adding to his raging boner. Emmanuelle placed her supple lips on his bulge, kissing the shaft through his jeans. She continued to rub the bottom of her nose along Elias' meat as Monika reached for his belt. The buckle popped and the German bit her lip as she pulled it free from his pants. Slowly, she undid the button and eased the zipper down. Steamy heat radiated from his pulsing cock and Monika pulled down his jeans to reveal Elias' penis threatening to rip the compression shorts.

Emmanuelle stroked the hard shaft, this time placing her lips on his balls. She moved away as Monika yanked down his underwear. The massive cock slapped her on the cheek when it broke free and pulsated ominously in the air. Twitch could feel that her panties were soaked. Without waiting for IQ, she stuck her head between Blitz's legs and took his scrotum into her mouth. He moaned and quivered as her tongue explored his soft ball sack and the base of his throbbing penis. She grazed her teeth along his soft skin, earning her another groan of pleasure. From behind, Emmanuelle felt Monika begin to grope her ass and undo the button of her pants. Slowly, they slipped off her legs and IQ rubbed her wet slit. Soon her pace picked up vigor and speed until Twitch couldn't even manage to suck on Elias' cock. She rested her head in his crotch as Monika pleasured her vagina. Emmanuelle squealed as the German girl ripped down her dripping panties and stuck three fingers into her. That girl knew just where to hit as she soon felt her legs begin to quiver. Without warning, hot juices sprayed from her slit onto IQ. She was a mess. Her body was panting like a dog, her body was quivering violently, and her legs and her lover were covered in her cum.

She didn't get much of a break either as Monika began to thrust her tongue in and out of her clit and Elias' shoved his cock into her mouth. His whole length went down her tight throat as the two controlled her like a ragdoll. Blitz and IQ switched positions as she was now lapping up Monika's vagina and Elias pounded her from the back. Twitch grasped onto Monika's massive breasts and panted hot breath over her chest as she took Blitz's huge cock. The next few minutes passed in hot, steamy blur of pleasure and ecstasy, but soon, Elias pulled out of her and Monika moved over on the couch. Ying now joined the two girls.

Frost grasped Blitz and drug him over to the bookcase. Her devious eyes glared into his and she smashed her lips into him. Her arms wrapped around his muscled body and he reached down to take hold of her ass. Elias' hands felt around the glorious cheeks before lifted her up to his waist and pressing her up against the bookcase. She panted and screamed when his shaft broke into her tight walls. With one hand, he latched onto one of her boobs and massaged it hungrily, sending sensations throughout Tina's frame. Good god, her slit was amazing. She tensed up her walls to further stimulate his shaft. He lowered Frost onto the ground where she wasted no time in engulfing as much of his cock as possible. Just like her vagina, her mouth was heaven and her dexterous tongue an angel.

"Tina… I think I might…" he exclaimed. That only made her work harder. His legs shook and he felt the hot splurge rush through his shaft and fill her mouth. Frost didn't quit and continued to suck his penis as streams of hot cum spilled out from the sides of her mouth and trickled down his cock. Finally, she pulled off and he admired his own white seed as it ran down her chin and neck. Behind them, the three girls were tangled in a crazy orgy of juices, fingers, and screams of pleasure. If the rest of the team hadn't been drunk, they would have surely heard it.

Frost wiped off most of the cum and gave him another devilish grin to which he responded with a sly smirk. They clasped hands, ran into a bedroom, and slammed the door shut behind them. The soft click of the latch could be heard, and the wild demon of the night blazed like an army of a thousand torches.


End file.
